


Craving

by EbbaTriesToWrite



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21977491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EbbaTriesToWrite/pseuds/EbbaTriesToWrite
Summary: It was no secret that Jooheon was an affectionate person. He craved hugs and kisses and praise almost as much as he craved air and he wasn’t even embarrassed about it.
Relationships: Lee Jooheon & Everyone, Lee Jooheon & Son Hyunwoo | Shownu
Comments: 5
Kudos: 59
Collections: Kpop Writers - Secret Santa 2019





	Craving

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PrussiaSheiala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrussiaSheiala/gifts).



It was no secret that Jooheon was an affectionate person. He craved hugs and kisses and praise almost as much as he craved air and he wasn’t even embarrassed about it. Not anymore at least. He used to try to hide it, caught up in having a hard image that would get him the attention he needed to get people to listen to his rap. 

And then, somehow, he let it slip. He smiled a bit to brightly when someone complimented him and leaned into people’s touches with no inhibitions. And people noticed. He had been terrified at first but he quickly came to realise that his fans loved it. They called it duality, he really came to like that word. It made him realise that one aspect of his personality didn’t have to cancel out the others. 

But it wasn’t just the fans that noticed. The members did too. And they didn’t think differently of him, even though they themselves had differing relationships to the affection he so desperately craved.

Minhyuk was the one that was the most endeared by it, and the one most willing open an embrace for Jooheon to crawl into. He’d wrap his arms around him and the the closeness would warm Jooheon up so completely without ever being suffocating. Even if Jooheon sometimes felt like being cheeky and would whine about it. Both Minhyuk and Jooheon knew it wasn’t real though. 

Hoseok might be just as endeared by it as Minhyuk but he didn’t initiate their cuddle sessions most of the time. He never shrugged Jooheon off though, he’d simply pull him closer and sometimes even press gentle kisses to the top of his head. Jooheon couldn’t help but blush when he did it but no matter how flustered he got he never asked him to stop. He liked it too much. 

Hyungwon was a bit more tricky. The slightly older man was a mystery to Jooheon. One minute he’d be laughing loudly and the next he’d be practically scowling at anyone daring to come closer. It was weird but Jooheon learnt when he could get the attention he wanted from him; when he was sleepy. Hyungwon wouldn’t have the energy to shrug him off and sometimes he’d even unconsciously wrap his arms around him like Jooheon was a teddy bear. Jooheon liked to think it made Hyungwon sleep better, because when he woke up, be it from a nap or a full night’s rest, he always seemed to be more content to be joining the rest of them in the world of the living.

Kihyun was a different matter. The older was giving when it came to small touches. A hand at the back of his neck when Jooheon was feeling stressed, or a pinch at his ear when he was getting too excited and needed to reel it back in a little. He’d wrap his arm around his shoulders when they were watching movies and it was only sometimes that he’d shrug him off when Jooheon tried to shuffle closer or lean his head on his shoulder. Those times were usually only when Kihyun was tired though, when he could only handle a certain degree of closeness. Jooheon could respect that and didn’t get offended. He simply choose to wrap himself around Kihyun when he knew he wanted it too. 

Jooheon had felt bad when he realised just how much their maknae liked affection and touches. It was about a month after their debut that that realisation came about. The youngest had been sick, and it had been in a feverish state that he’d grabbed Jooheon’s hand almost desperately after he’d been running a comforting hand through his hair. Changkyun had asked him, voice raspy and weak, not to leave him and so of course Jooheon had stayed. He’d climbed into bed with him despite Kihyun’s warnings of not getting sick as well. He didn’t care that he had woken up with a sore throat and a headache, how could he care about that? When Changkyun was practically purring in delight at being cuddled.

After that their relationship shifted. They became a constant to each other due to the similarities of what they craved. The others caught on to Changkyun’s likes and the whole group became closer because of it. The slight distance they’d had with the youngest decimated as touches stopped being so hesitant. 

And then there was Hyunwoo. The man had been dubbed “the robot” and honestly, what was Jooheon supposed to do with that? Of course he knew Hyonwoo was far more than what people said about him, he knew full and well that the eldest member was more emotional than anyone gave him credit for. He just has a bit of trouble expressing it, but those that know him, they can feel it. 

But it doesn’t change how stiff and stoic Hyunwoo can come across, even to Jooheon. He’s not sure if Hyunwoo actually enjoys it when he hangs off of him or rests his head over his chest, or if he just lets him because he doesn’t know how to tell him to stop. It hadn’t really been a worry of Jooheon’s until he’d overheard Hyunwoo talking to Kihyun one night.

_“You can just tell them to stop, you know?” Kihyun’s voice came from the kitchen._

_“I can’t though.” Hyunwoo sounded practically defeated, “It won’t come out right, you know what I’m like, they’ll will think I’m mean or cold. And I-”_

_“You don’t want that.” Kihyun finished softly and Jooheon had scurried off, feeling bad for having eavesdropped._

But then, he’d laid down in bed and as he pondered what they could have been talking about he came to the conclusion that it must have been how affectionate the group had gotten as of late. 

Jooheon craved affection but he knew there were loads of people who didn’t, who got uncomfortable from being too close, and the realisation that Hyunwoo might be one of those people made his chest ache. Even though Jooheon didn’t seek out hugs or cuddles from the leader all that frequently, it was still one of his favorite pastimes with him. Hyunwoo didn’t talk much but those touches would replace that silence. 

It wasn’t until he had to stop himself from reaching out to him that he realised just how often he did it unconsciously. It made him feel horrible, knowing that something that came so easily to him, was something that made Hyunwoo uncomfortable, and he hadn’t even realised. He could feel himself sulking because of it and the others must have noticed because Hyungwon had pulled him down to get him to join him for a nap and Minhyuk practically showered him in kisses.

But Hyunwoo didn’t do anything. Jooheon missed it but he sucked it up for the sake of the eldest. Him being clingy and sensitive shouldn’t have to affect him.

He doesn’t even think Hyunwoo noticed the change, he looked as unbothered as ever. It was probably just his mind playing tricks on him whenever Jooheon thought he caught the eldest staring whenever he hugged one of the others. 

But it turns out Hyunwoo had noticed, because about a week after Jooheon overheard the conversation and decided to change his behaviour, Hyunwoo knocks on his door and peeks his head in hesitantly. The others had decided to go out for dinner but Jooheon had felt a bit sick so he choose to stay in. He hadn’t even known Hyunwoo had stayed back too.

“Can I come in?” Hyunwoo asked and Jooheon sat up on his bed and nodded, “How are you feeling?”

“Just tired.” Jooheon shrugged, desperately wanting to make space on the bed for the older in a silent invitation. But he restrained himself, not wanting to unconsciously force Hyunwoo to make himself uncomfortable solely out of pity for him.

“Have I done something wrong?” Hyunwoo looked like he felt out of place, just stood in the middle of the room.

“No.” Jooheon shook his head, “Not at all.”

“You sure?” Hyunwoo asked, raising a single brow that made Jooheon want to spill his beans, “Because I know you’ve been avoiding me.”

“I’m sorry.” Jooheon said and hated how much it felt like a confession. 

Hyunwoo took it as one too, “Can you at least tell me why?” he sat down at the edge of the bed and looked at him, brow still raised, “I must have done something.”

“I just-” Jooheon let out a deep sigh and sat up a bit straighter, “I just don’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

“What are you talking about?” Hyunwoo twisted a bit in his place so that they were facing each other better.

“I overheard you and Kihyun talking and I realised I’ve been really clingy, we all have, and I didn’t even realise it might not be something you enjoy.” Jooheon felt his cheeks flush slightly and had to look down as not to show it.

“Wha-” Hyunwoo broke off, a small chuckle escaping, “That’s not what me and Kihyun were talking about.”

Jooheon’s gaze snapped up, “Then what was it about?”

“I’ve been helping some trainees with their dancing and I tried to be more casual with them,” Hyunwoo said, a small smile on his face, “and they’ve taken it a bit too far. Making jokes that are crossing the line but it’s my fault for being so casual about it. I’ve talked to them about it though so it’s fine now.”

“So it’s not about cuddles?” Jooheon flushed even more when he realised how ridiculous it sounded.

“No Jooheon,” Hyunwoo said with a chuckle, “it’s not about cuddles.”

“Oh.”

“Scoot over.” Hyunwoo said firmly and Jooheon did as asked, eyes following the older’s movements as he crawled up the bed to settle next to him, “You could have just asked, you know.” he wrapped an arm around Jooheon’s shoulders.

“Yeah.” Jooheon agreed, snuggling a bit closer but stopping himself just before letting his head fall on Hyunwoo’s shoulder, “So this doesn’t make you uncomfortable?”

“Not at all.” Hyunwoo chuckled and used his free hand to push Jooheon’s head down, “I love this.”

“Me too.” Jooheon sighed, curling his arm over Hyunwoo’s middle and throwing his leg over Hyunwoo's longer ones.

“I know.” Hyunwoo said, sounding disgustingly fond, “You said you were tired, go to sleep Jooheon-ah.”

And who was Jooheon to go against the order of his leader?

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think!  
> xoxo


End file.
